Adventure into the Twilight
by RiverOfTheWolf
Summary: The color of these eyes are so familiar to me, but my memories were hazy. A shiver ran through my whole body as the smell of rust over powered my sense; I can feel my heart beat thrumming again, beating louder and louder until my ear are ringing. It is just a dream I would repeat.. (slight oc x Edward)
1. Prologue (The Beginning)

Disclaimer: I would like to inform my readers that I am still learning about Tarot cards and other magic; if you are interested in learning about magic or Tarot reading, please research and be careful. I have a guide and teacher, and the magic I learn is what fits me, and each person is different; If you have questions I will answer with the best of my abilities.

The color of these eyes are so familiar to me, but my memories were hazy. A shiver ran through my whole body as the smell of rust over powered my sense; I can feel my heart beat thrumming again, beating louder and louder until my ear are ringing. It is just a dream I would repeat over and over, now the whole scenery was repeating from the very beginning to the end with those lingering golden eyes.


	2. Into Twilight: Chapter 1 (The Fool)

Disclaimer: I would like to inform my readers that I am still learning about Tarot cards and other magic; if you are interested in learning about magic or Tarot reading, please research and be careful. I have a guide and teacher, and the magic I learn is what fits me, and each person is different; If you have questions I will answer with the best of my abilities.

Sorry for the late post, work started to pick up and I need to make some changed for the story!

I also do not own Twilight only my characters !

* * *

"The Fool: Beginnings, Blind Faith, Fresh Start, Innocence, Simplicity; this card represents a person who is about to set off on journey. He is often pictured on a high clip, ready to step into the unknown. He makes no plans, nor gives thought to possible complications along the way. Always happy to be doing something different, he blindly sets out where others may fear to trend. The Fool marks a new start. His attitude is optimistic, so this card is quite positive, but if surrounded by negative cards, it can be read as rash or fool hardly."

I already knew that I was another lucid dream. My heart beat rapidly thrumming against my chest as the dream continues into this dark tunnel, before the scenery quickly changed. The smell of freshly wet soil was overwhelming; my sight was blinded by a lush green forest. It was beautiful; an open area and it was surrounded by the forest trees, I have never seen this before. Suddenly the hairs of the back of my neck raise, something dangerous was lurking around the forest area, turning around I was met with golden eyes. The color of these eyes are so familiar to me, but my memories were hazy. A shiver ran through my whole body as the smell of rust over powered my sense; I can feel my heart beat thrumming again, beating louder and louder until my ear are ringing. It is just a dream I would repeat over and over, now the whole scenery was repeating from the very beginning to the end with those lingering golden eyes.

I woke up with a gasp of air, my whole body shaking and my heart beat ringing in my ears. Familiar walls and the smell of lavender sage; sighing I was back in my room again. A soft meow from the end of my bed caught my attention, a black fur with big green eyes stared right back at me. After calming down, I was walking to my kitchen, waiting for me was the black cat by their food bowl.

"Ash, it seems we will be having another adventure soon" he purred in agreement as he chowed down the food that was poured into the bowl. Humming a sight as I started the brewer, I looked out the kitchen window to my garden, the sun was barely peaking over the valley. It was going to be another warm day, a flash of those golden eyes crossed my mind.

"Mew" Ash leaped onto the counter next to me, sniffing at the mug in my hands. I smiled and took a sip.

"It seems this journey will be a lot more complicated than I thought" I started to walk down the hallway. Ash rushed past me with a plume of his tail standing straight up, guiding me to these mahogany double doors. I placed my free hand on the center of the wooden doors, letting my fingers roam over the familiar grooves and dips, leaving a trail of purple light behind until the whole design is alight.

The door slid open to a wide open room, the familiar smell of herbs and books comforted me immediately; it was well light room by these floating glass orbs that glowed softly. The walls are painted a cream color and hidden within them are silver symbolic runes; it started in the middle of the ceiling and run down the walls leading to the center of the floor.

The center wall held a wall to wall bookshelf, I grimaced at the reminder of reorganizing and uncluttered the books. Same can be said to the far right wall where my desk sat under the window sill.

On the left side on the far wall held racks of herbs beneath that was a dark grey table with a few open books and some empty beakers or others brewing herbs.

To the right side, held three windows peaking over the garden under the window sill is a lounge sofa, and on the foot of the sofa is a set of blankets that seem to make a nest which is covered in familiar fur.

Finally, in the center of the room; the symbols from the floor seemed to have crawled and imprinted over the single a round table that stood in the middle of the room. Variety of gemstones laid in a jar near the violet fabric along with bowl that held white sage.

Ash seemed to read my mind when he wrapped his tail around the tables stand then slithered away to his nest. Stepping close to the table, the sage became lite; smudging the air, cleansing the area of negativity. Unraveling the purple cloth that was shielding a deck of cards, the deck of cards is black with rose printing, the side is lined with gold, but the front is black with gold printing. Grazing my fingers over the top of the deck, instantly I felt the familiar connection warm my soul; as I started to shuffle the deck and prayed to my guides for aide. Thinking of the first question as I kept shuffling:

"What does the dream say?" King of Wands, was the first card to be pulled out, I started to shuffle the cards again with my next questions in mind.

"What will I gain?" Ten of Swords, a flash of gold eyes crossed my mind.

"Who is this person to me?" The Hang Man, with the three cards laid before me, closing my eyes to give prayer in thanks to my ancestors before placing the Tarot deck away. Looking over to Ash, to see him sunbathing away I his little nest.

Now it was the waiting game, I took this time to make sure that all my herbs were in stock, potions brew and stocked, placing protective seal around the house. I am willing to take on this journey to the unknown, especially when the smell of iron that leaves a warn of the dream, that this place will be dangerous.

Months have passed and nothing have changed, few dreams of what was to come, a family of gold eyes, a pack of shape shifters, and the smell of blood. When it finally happened as I was tending to the garden, when the tickling sound of witch bells rang out the whole area. The wind slow started to blow, whipping my burgundy hair around, as the wind started to pick up I felt the area start shift around me. Everything was spinning blurring into different colors, the sound of the wind muffled tickling of the bells, I closed my eyes letting the sensation take hold. Then it all came to a stop, it was silent and the over welling smell of pine needles along with wet soil. Ash chirped, the first thing I saw was green, that familiar green that I have been dreaming of.

"We are now on our own Ash"

* * *

These are the definitions of the cards,

(Minor Arcana) King of Wands: his can be a person, side of a person, situation, event or message. The person or situation is more modern and ready than the Page or Knight. This King has experienced a great deal of challenges in his life, working tirelessly and enduring hardships. He's fair, honest, loyal, generous and passionate! He also has a great sense of humor and is quite popular. He can have problems committing to a relationship. Conceiving of and planning out ideas to make money is something this King is good at, but he's not so skilled when it comes to accomplishing his goals. This card tells you to be open to situations that can lead to changes in your consciousness. Keep an open mind. You might experience setback, but keep going forward

(Minor Arcana) Ten of Swords: Ten is the number of consummation. It represents completion: a period is over and what you've gained and learned during this time can be useful in the future. This card tells you things can only go uphill from here! You've realized you hit rock bottom and will look toward the further as the light at the end of the tunnel! Your situation may have been caused by a way of thinking or an actual "stab in the back" feeling of betrayal. It's the end of cycles and the start of new ones.

(Major Arcana) The Hang Man: Change, Letting go, Limbo, Sacrifice; This card represents change, but more from within than in the physical world. It represents two things. The first: the asker is in limbo, waiting for a chapter in his life to be over so he can start fresh. He may be in the middle of a divorce, waiting for it to be over. Whatever the circumstances he's in, he must be patient and use this time to deeply deliberate because a lot can be learned. The other main source of meaning is in encouraging the asker to see life from a different perspective; a more spiritual view focused less on material values. This card can come up if the asker wants to quite a well-paying job to follow his heart. If that's the case, the sacrifice will be worth it!


End file.
